


Happy Valentine's Day

by Halbeary



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY..., M/M, Shameless PWP, hot blond gets banged by hooligan.avi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/pseuds/Halbeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just PWP. ENJOY. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

     Barry lets out a _moan_ , leg shifting instinctively to give Hal more room as he leisurely drags his body up Barry’s chest. Hal's thigh brushes against his dick and he clenches one hand around a fistful of fabric, the other desperately tugging on Hal’s arm to drag him towards his mouth. Hal ghosts his lips over Barry’s, tongue flicking against his bottom lip in a light, teasing touch that makes Barry _whine_ , hips twitching pathetically against the bed. Hal lets out a breathless _laugh_ , rolling his hips against Barry’s and swallowing the resulting _gasp._ He fucks his tongue into Barry’s mouth while reaching a hand up to circle a thumb around his nipple. Barry _squirms_.

     Hal shifts to drag his hand down to grab at Barry’s ass, tugging him closer to slot their hips together. He slides their cocks together and pins him with a deep, penetrating stare, and Barry _can’t_ look away, can’t do anything but clench the sheets tighter and buck his hips with a desperate motion, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tries not to come right then and there.

     “ _Hal_ , just— _god,_ ” his eyes slip closed, digging his fingers into Hal’s hip and tugging him closer, _needing_ him closer. He’s not _close enough—_

     “ _Barry.._ can I _—_ ” Hal’s hand on his ass dips downward, fingers slipping between firm muscle as he leans forward and bites at Barry’s earlobe. His voice is rough, an octave lower than usual as he whispers into his ear “— _can I fuck you?_ ”

     Barry’s breath catches in his throat, stomach clenching with a combination of want and trepidation. He turns his head into the pillow to give Hal better access as he mouths down his jawline, noses along the skin of his neck and licks his way back up towards his ear _._

     “ _God_ , I want to be inside you so badly, want to feel you wrapped around my cock _—”_

     “Y-yeah. Yes.” he runs his hand up Hal’s spine, threading his hand into Hal’s hair as he tugs on his earlobe with his teeth. “I, um, I want that. Want _you_.”

     Hal lets out a shaky-sounding groan and presses their lips together like he can’t stand not to. He gently sucks on Barry’s lower lip before pulling back to put a hand on Barry’s chest and lean over him to fumble around in the top drawer of the nightstand. He pulls out a clear tube and lets it drop it next to them on the bed. Barry eyes it nervously, swallowing down his anxiety as Hal's lips quirk in a smile, eyes crinkled around the edges.

     “Hey.” He presses their foreheads together, nose rubbing against nose as he brushes his hand over Barry’s abs in a soothing circle. “You trust me, right?”

     Barry slides his hand from Hal’s hip down his thigh. He lets his fingers sift through soft hairs as he lets out a huge breath, muscles slowly relaxing one by one. He smiles.

     “Yeah.”

     Hal dips down for a kiss, a sweet, gentle gesture that has Barry melting. He shifts down Barry's chest, pauses to nip at a rosy nipple before moving lower, breath ghosting over the tip of Barry’s dick in a way that makes Barry clench his fingers in Hal’s hair and swear under his breath.

     “Aren’t you going to— _ah_ , _fuck —_ ” Hal closes his mouth over the head of Barry’s cock, swirling his tongue in a circle before flicking over the slit. He pulls back with a _pop_ , resting his chin on Barry’s navel and grinning up at him.

     “ _Relax_ , Bar. There’s no rush.”

     “Easy for you to s—” he _moans_ , hips thrusting in a tiny, barely restrained movement as Hal swallows him whole. _Jesus christ, he’s way too good at this._ His tongue drags from the base of his dick to the tip and back down.

     “— _god,_ Hal _—”_

     Hal pulls back off. A thin string of saliva and precum connects his mouth to Barry’s cock. “Sorry, you were saying?”

     Barry groans in frustration and tugs Hal’s head back towards his dick with an impatient motion.

     “Jeez, _pushy._ ” Hal laughs and  _finally_ runs his tongue down the side of Barry’s cock. Barry can hear him pop the cap of the lube and digs his fingers further into Hal's hair, muscles tensing in preparation. He watches as Hal rubs the lube between his fingers, gently lifts his leg up and over his shoulder before hollowing his cheeks and _sucking_ at the same time he presses a finger against him.  _Fuck—_

     Hal slips the tip of his finger inside him and Barry _gasps_ in surprise. Hal _groans_ around his dick, sliding his finger out and back in again, further this time.

     “ _Ah— ahh—_ ” Barry’s whole body is on _fire_ , dick straining inside the wet heat of Hal’s mouth as he bucks his hips, legs shaking with exertion. Hal continues to move his finger, in and out with _agonizing_ slowness.

     “Hal I’m gonna, _oh f—”_

     He feels Hal _hum_ with encouragement, finger buried to the hilt and he curls it slightly as he drags it back out, and back in, over and over as he bobs his head in tandem. Barry forgets to be worried about the details and instead focuses on the pleasant burn of Hal’s finger and the heat of his tongue swirling over his cock. Every muscle in his body trembles with anticipation as he tightens his fingers around Hal’s hair, shifting his hips down in a needy gesture. He wants Hal’s finger deeper— god, he suddenly _craves it_ with every atom in his body. Hal pulls his finger out for a moment, reaching for the bottle of lube as Barry lets out a pitiful-sounding _whine_ , but then he’s pressing in again, two fingers this time and Barry is _gone_ , muscles spasming as he comes  _hard_ down the back of Hal’s throat. Hal _moans_ and swallows down every last drop, tongue lapping at his slit in a way that draws out his orgasm for a full  _minute_. Once Hal's satisfied, Barry can feel him slow down his movements, can feel him gently scissoring his fingers as he pops his mouth off Barry’s dick with a smug expression.

     Barry twitches against the sheets. Hal's fingers are still deep inside him, and the way that he pumps his arm back and back in an unhurried motion makes him _gasp_ with every thrust. He curls his fingers on the way out, barely brushing over his prostate and Barry's back arches against the mattress, head digging into the pillow as he _sobs._ Hal sinks his fingers in deeper and gently rubs over that sensitive bundle of nerves and fire shoots up the base of his spine as his hips lift off the bed.

     “Jesus _christ_ —” he pries his eyes open and glances down at Hal, the pilot’s eyes dark and _needy_ as he picks up the pace. He curls his fingers over and over and _god,_ Barry could never bring himself to do this to himself— had gone out and bought some lube and stared at it for a long time before losing his nerve and shoving it into the drawer in the side table— but now regrets never attempting it because it feels _so goddamn good._

     “ _Fuck_ , Barry —” Hal presses a sloppy kiss to his hipbone before pulling out his fingers and smearing another coating of lube, pressing back in with three. Barry _squirms_ uncomfortably against the mattress, nose scrunching up in discomfort as he let's out a quiet _grunt_ of pain, the pleasant friction giving way to an uncomfortable burn.

     “You gotta _relax_ , Bar, just relax for me— you’re gonna love this, I promise.” Hal starts to mouth his way up Barry's chest, pausing at a nipple to swirl his tongue around the raised tip and Barry let's out a quiet _gasp_ , sound morphing into a moan as Hal's fingers slide a little bit deeper. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He lifts his head to capture Barry's lips in a bruising kiss, tongues roughly sliding together as he drags his hand up Barry's thigh to trail a finger up the side of his sensitive cock. He swallows Barry's choked inhale as he gently slides his fingers out and back in, deeper with every thrust.

     Barry shudders against the sheets. The taste of his own cum on Hal's lips only makes him hotter _,_ makes him think of what Hal's doing to him right now— how his fingers are sliding into him in and out, in and out, and _fuck_ , he could come just from this, just from Hal's fingers fucking into him right here on his bed.

     Hal shifts and wraps his entire palm around Barry's dick. He slides it upward in time with his fingers inside him and Barry's whole body _vibrates_ as he cries out, one hand digging into Hal's lower back as the other clenches against the sheets.

     “ _Ah! Fuck,_ Hal _—”_ he's already hard again, dick straining against his stomach and he doesn't know how much more of this he can take, this  _incredible_ burn both inside and out. He instinctively pulls his knee back towards his chest, trying to get Hal to go deeper _._ Hal presses his forehead to Barry's chest as he pulls his fingers back to pour on more lube, sliding back in with ease and Barry whimpers, head thrown back against the pillow, reveling in the sparking of nerves on every thrust. Hal picks up the pace, curling his fingers on every pump as he continues to stroke his hand over Barry's cock. _Oh god—_  he's close already. The fire's building behind his navel and he gasps out a choked _Hal_ that makes the pilot pause. He slips his fingers out with one final twist of his hand.

     Barry lifts his head, eyes blinking against the brightness of the room in confusion, watching with ragged breaths as Hal presses a palm against his own dick with a loud _'Fuck'._ Dark brown eyes meet Barry's own and he doesn't break eye contact as he reaches for the lube, pouring out a generous amount and smearing it on his cock. Hal _moans_ as he gives himself a few strokes.

     “ _Yeah_ , come on— _please,_ ” Barry can hardly recognize his own voice, breath catching painfully in his throat as the tip of Hal's dick brushes against his wet entrance. He shoves his hips down with impatience, blushing when Hal let's out a breathless laugh.

     “Just— jesus _christ_ Bar, you look so good like this, so fucking _gorgeous_ , all spread out for me, just—” he bends down to press their lips together in a soft kiss, tongue swiping over Barry's lower lip as he pulls back and lines himself up. “Just hold on, okay? I don't want to hurt you.”

     His cock presses against him and Barry can't help but tense up— _it's a lot bigger than a few fingers, will it even..?_ Hal chooses that moment to wrap his lube-slicked hand around Barry's dick and Barry _gasps_ as the head of Hal's cock slips past the tight muscle. He has to press the back if his hand to his mouth from crying out as Hal slides in deeper, so _goddamn_ slowly, his hand stroking Barry's dick with a gentle caress as he affectionately mouths at the inside of Barry's knee. They both moan as he bottoms out. Barry pries his eyes open as he tries to force himself to relax, gaze dragging up Hal's body before settling on his face. He has to bite his lip at the look of pure _bliss_ in Hal's expression, the way his eyebrows are slightly furrowed, lips parted as he stares down at Barry with something that looks a lot like _love_.

     Hal smiles at him and Barry manages a shaky one in return. His eyes slip closed as Hal slides his right hand from Barry's dick up his chest to rest over his heart before he loops his left around Barry's right leg and drags it up towards Barry's chest even further. He presses another soft kiss to the inside of Barry's knee before his expression morphs into something decidedly more _sinful_ , mouth curling in a smirk as he slides half way out and back in.

     “ _Oh!_ ” Hal snatches his hand from where he had been about to cover his mouth and pins it to the pillow next to his head. He threads their fingers together as he slides out and back in _, infuriatingly_ slow.

     “Hal—  _ah!_ _Please_ can you just— _fuck—_ ” Hal angles his cock on the way out to brush against Barry's prostate and Barry  _yells_. He has to bite his lip as Hal does it again, faster this time. Hal's chest brushes against his dick and Barry can't contain the loud _moan_ that falls from his lips, fingers clenching against Hal's as he turns his head to the side, trying to bury his face into the pillow as Hal slides in again and again, cock filling him up and _god_ , Barry didn’t know, didn’t realise it would feel like _this—_ this endless waves of heat washing over him with every thrust. The sensation of being so _close_ and connected almost overwhelms him with its intensity.

     “ _Bar_ , look at me.” Barry snaps his eyes open and shifts his head back to look at Hal with half-lidded eyes as the pilot smiles back at him with a combination of fondness and wicked intent. He slides a hand down Barry’s trembling thigh, thumb dipping in the hollow of Barry’s pelvis and Barry swears, hips automatically jerking down as Hal thrusts up at the same moment. He slides as deep as he can go and Barry almost _sobs_ over how good it feels. Hal detangles their hands to slide his right down Barry’s side, shifting down and under his knee before he bends Barry’s left leg up towards his chest so that he can lean closer, press deeper and brace his hands on either side of Barry’s body for leverage as he _slams_ his hips forward.

     “Oh god— _fuck!_ ” A smear of precum drips from his cock as Hal’s dick _drags_ over his prostate, the new angle causing him to brush over it with every thrust and—  _oh god_ , he’s so close. He untangles his hands from the sheets and slips them under his own legs to grab at Hal's ass, holding on in encouragement as Hal continues to pump his hips forward and back, over and over in a fluid, rolling motion that has Barry _gasping_ against the bed. Hal leans down to bite at Barry’s collarbone, abs brushing over Barry’s dick with every thrust and Barry can’t hold on any longer, just arches his neck and digs his fingers into Hal’s ass to hold him as close as possible as he comes _hard_ , a choked ‘ _Hal!_ ’ falling from his lips as his cock pulses. Hot liquid spurts over his chest and smears between them as Hal grinds his hips forward, _humming_ with a pleased sound against Barry’s neck.

     “Oh my god—” he breathes the words out between ragged breaths, hand sliding up Hal’s spine to bury his fingers into Hal’s hair. He tilts his head forward to rest against Hal’s as he tries to get his heart rate under control. _Fuck_ , that was—

     Hal _shifts_ inside of him and Barry cries out, fire spreading through every nerve in his body as he _shudders_. _God, he can’t— it’s too much—_  Hal mouths up his neck and captures his lips in a soft kiss, thumb tenderly brushing over Barry’s hip and then the world suddenly _spins_. Barry falls forward, catching himself on Hal’s chest and he _gasps_ in surprise as Hal’s dick slides deeper, gravity pulling him down as far as he can go until there’s no space between them. Hal smiles up at him unabashedly, tongue poking through his teeth as he rolls his hips upward.

     “ _God_ , you look so hot like this Bar _,_ ” Hal’s hands slide up to rest over his hips, lifting his body up and dropping it back down as he thrusts upward. Barry’s eyes water from how sensitive he is. He’s already hard again ( _thank you, speedster metabolism_ ), dick bobbing between them and he blushes at the sight he must make, knees spread on either side of Hal as he rides him. Hal’s hand slides from his hip down to his cock, fingers trailing up the side and Barry chokes out a _moan_ , shifting his hips down instinctively to try and meet Hal’s thrust.

     “Barry.. _Bar_ —” Hal’s thrusts are getting less coordinated, more desperate as he plants his feet on the bed and rolls his hips again and again “—did you ever think about this, Barry? Did you even imagine me doing this to you, filling you up with my cock—”

    Barry _shudders_ , eyes slipping closed as he leans forward to brace his arm on Hal’s chest and roll his hips down with every thrust. Hal curls his fingers around his over-sensitive cock in time with his pumps and he  _sobs_ with how good it feels. Hal’s free hand slides up Barry’s chest to pinch at a nipple and Barry has to lean down and press their lips together to smother the ragged moan that's torn from his lips, arms bracketing Hal’s head as he grinds his hips in encouragement.

    Hal slides a little lower on the bed and thrusts upward, a different angle this time that hits right where he’s the most sensitive and Barry’s whole body _vibrates_ with a loud shout. Any remaining control he had slips away as they both _moan_.

    “ _Hal_ —” his name gets caught on a choked breath as he buries his face into Hal’s neck as he mumbles almost deliriously into the pilot’s skin. " _Hal hal hal—"_ He can't quite seem to remember how to stay out of relative time and he  _knows_ it must be making his body vibrate, judging by the way Hal's cock is pulsing deep inside him, his hips stuttering with every powerful thrust like he's barely hanging on. Hal’s hand slides between them to jerk over his cock and oh _god,_ he’s not gonna— heat licks up the base of his spine and he slams his hips down to meet Hal’s thrusts, moaning and gasping as Hal’s fingers dig into his ass to massage in encouraging circles.

     “Come on Bar, let me— let me see you _—_ ” he nudges the side of Barry’s head with his nose, urging him back up as he speeds up the pace. The bedroom is filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin as Barry pushes himself up to roll his hips back, taking Hal as deep as he can go and he can't hold it back anymore, just vibrates almost _violently_ with a loud "— _ah!"_ Cum arcs out of his cock to splash against Hal's chest and Hal's hips twitch once, twice, and then—

 _"Yeah—_ oh my _god_ , Barry _—_ "Hal arches his head back against the pillow and shoves his dick as deep as he can go before _pulsing_ inside him. Hot liquid heat erupts inside him and the sensation so _goddamn_ _obscene_ that another glob of cum leaks out over Hal's chest in a way that makes them both _moan_. Hal’s hand slides up his cock one more time and Barry lets out a startled _gasp_. He bats at Hal’s fingers as the last drop of cum is wrung from his body before collapsing against Hal’s chest.

     “Jesus _christ_.” He presses the words into Hal's neck, every muscle in his body shaking from the aftershocks of what was truly a _mind-blowing_ orgasm. Barry slides his hand up Hal's arm fingers trailing through the soft brown hairs as he tries to get his breathing under control. He hears Hal _hum_ in agreement and he sounds so _pleased_ with himself that Barry has to press his lips to the underside of Hal's jaw in a sloppy kiss. Hal turns his head to the left to face him on the pillow and slips a hand around Barry's back, fingers rubbing affectionately at the base of his spine. Hal smiles at him, eyes crinkling around the edges as his whole face lights up with a gentle sort of happiness.

     Barry drags a tired hand up Hal's chest to cup his face. His thumb brushes over Hal's cheekbone once before he leans forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Hal makes a small, content noise and Barry smiles against his lips. He pulls back and rubs their noses together.

     “I love you.” His voice is rough with emotion, eyes a little bit watery as he slips his fingers into Hal's hair to curl them around the back of his head protectively. They're both absolutely _disgusting_ , cooling sweat and dried cum plastered over their chests, but he can't quite bring himself to move, not when Hal is still buried deep inside of him, pressed so _close_ against him that he can feel every breath, every contented _sigh_ , every heartbeat.

     Hal presses a kiss to his forehead and wraps both arms around his back, slipping his eyes closed as he let's out a long, shaky breath.

     “Love you too.”


End file.
